Say You're Mine
by wakingonprospit
Summary: "You're mine... Not anyone else's. Ain't no one else gonna do this for you bro." Just a pwp gamkar fic. The prompt was for nsfw gamkar with possessive gamzee, and was requested by an anon on tumblr :3


You don't know what possessed him to do this. You were just trying to talk with Sollux about a program he was installing onto your husktop. Gamzee had kept trying to get your attention as the conversation went on. He would walk up every few minutes and butt in, only to have you tell him that you were busy over and over.

After a while you guess that he must have just gotten tired of listening to you and Sollux converse. He walked up and grabbed your hand to practically drag you away from the yellow blooded troll. "Gamzee what in the fuck are you doing?!" You hiss at your matesprit as he pulls on your arm. One last apologetic look is offered over your shoulder to Sollux, who is rolling his eyes behind those ridiculous mis-matching glasses.

Gamzee doesn't answer as he drags you down the hall, rattling door knobs until he eventually finds one that is unlocked. He drags you in and glances around, spotting a blanket pile over in the corner. He keeps a hold of your hand and pulls you over to it. You stumble over your feet as you attempt to keep up with his long strides.

"Gamzee! What has gotten into you?!" You huff in exasperation as he sits in the pile, staring up at you and holding onto your arm.

"You wouldn't pay attention ta me bro." Oh my god he's actual pouting at you. He holds onto your hand and pats the pile beside him, gesturing for you to sit down.

"Holy shit. Gamzee I don't have time for this. I was talking to Captor." You turn and take a step toward the door only to have him pull you back. As he does so you stumble backwards and thank god that there is a pile of blankets behind you because you stumble and fall onto it.

You wince slightly as he crawls on top of you, straddling your waist. "But I was tryin ta talk ta you bro... You weren't all up and listening." He frowns down at you and you feel a twinge of guilt, but it soon fades as you feel Gamzee pushing your shirt up slowly.

Red blush spreads across your cheeks as you arch your back upwards toward the fingers that ghost across your grub scars. "G-Gamzee I was in the middle of somethi-"

"Well now you're in the middle of something else." He says quickly as he leans downward, leaving sloppy kisses against your neck.

"Someone could come looking for us." You manage to choke out quietly as you realize with horror that you had not locked the door on the way in. You can't believe he is trying to do something like this right now. Anyone could come this way and open the door to this room. What is even worst is that whether someone were to walk down the hall or not, there is still the possibility that one of your friends could hear you.

You push at his shoulders lightly only to have him bite your neck, sucking roughly "Nggh." You whine and arch up against him.

"No ones gonna know Karbro." he grins down at you as he pushes your shirt up then pulls it over your head. Then he leans up until his lips graze over your ear as he adds, "As long as you stay real quiet."

The breath against your ear makes you squirm beneath him. You arch your back and grasp the blankets beneath you as he slowly kisses back down your neck and chest, "Just... Hurry Gam."

"Aw come on bro, ain't you got time for your red motherfucker anymore?" Cold hands run down your sides and trace over your grub scars before sliding down and gripping the waistband of your pants.

"That's not it and you know it Gamzee." Irritation practically drips from your voice as you speak. "I would just rather not have someone w- ahh Gamzee!" He pulls your pants and underwear down quickly in one fluid motion, causing you to gasp and arch off of the pile, squirming as cold air hits your already unsheathed, candy red, bulge.

"Rather not what?" The highblood's deep indigo eyes sparkle mischievously as he looks up at you. "Have someone walk in on us?" He smirks as he plays with your bulge idly, running his fingers up and down the sides of it but still not putting enough pressure to do anything for your situation. "Let them walk in Karbro." He lifts your bulge slightly and rasps the next words against the side of it in that deep gravelly voice of his, "They need to know who you belong to, don't they?"

The sound that tears its way from your throat is anything but dignifying. It almost sounds like a cross between a whimper and a moan. "G-aamzee i d-don't belong t- ah~" You try to stammer out the rest of your statement but before you can, you are cut off by yet another embarrassing noise that slides up your throat and out of your mouth as Gamzee slides his hand along your member.

"Yeah you do bro." He sounds so composed as he speaks, as if he isn't affected by this at all. "You're mine... Not anyone else's." he bites at your thigh gently, sucking and nipping at the soft gray skin there. You continue to squirm and writhe in the blanket pile, gripping tightly at the sheets below you.

Your head rolls back against the blankets, eyes squeezing shut. You can slowly feel the kisses and sucks from Gamzee getting lower. His lips are cold against your skin as they move further south. Eventually he leans in and runs his tongue up the folds of your nook, causing you to shiver and bite your lip. "Ain't no one else gonna do this for you bro."

He's continues to stoke and squeeze your bulge rhythmically, going to work at lapping at the folds of your nook. After a minute or so he slowly presses his tongue into the warmth of your entrance, breathing heavily as he does so. A single whine escapes your throat before you are clamping a hand down across your mouth to keep any noises you may make in. His fingers hold gently around the base of your bulge to hold it out of his way. You're chest is heaving with every breath you take, and every now and again you will make a quiet noise before catching and silencing yourself.

The tongue probing your nook isn't enough. You know it isn't and you're almost sure that Gamzee knows it too. "Gam..." You whisper out quietly, not trusting your own voice.

"Hm?" He hums out against your nooks, the vibrations making you squirm and moan quietly.

"M-more. I need more." He whisper harshly, trying to keep yourself under control.

"You could always ask nicely bro." You swear you can hear the dopey grin on his face as he says that. You lets out a small moan as the highblood sucks some sticky warm material from your nook and pumps your member slowly.

The room slowly fills with the wet sounds of Gamzee jerking you off while eating out of your nook and your own ragged breaths accompanied by gasps and whines that are getting more and more frequent as he continues. You don't know when you started to roll your hips against his mouth. You hadn't even realized you were doing it until you feel his clammy, large hand on your thigh, trying to hold you still. "N-no Gam.. Gamzee please.. Please I'm so c-close." You whine and grind down against his tongue frantically only to have the larger troll pull away and let go of your bulge. You growl in frustration and buck your hips into the empty air.

"Hold still motherfucker." Gamzee laughs, making you want to punch him in his stupid clown face. When you refuse to hold still, he presses one hand down on your hip and the other on your thigh, making your previous movements nearly impossible. He holds you like that for a while, gently massaging your hip and thigh but never doing anything for your abandoned member.

"Gamzee..." You pant heavily as you slowly calm down. "Do something." You finally look up at him only to see he hasn't undressed. The thought of you being completely exposed while he is still completely clothed makes you anxious. Red tinted blush takes over your face as your eyes trail down and notice his bulge straining against his pants.

"Nah bro, I'm just enjoying the show." He grins down at you dopily, still rubbing your thigh gently.

"Come on Gamzee." You try to sit up, only to have only of those large hands push you back down into the pile. You groan in protest, "If you aren't going to fuck me the-"

"But Kar didn't you want to go back to sol-bro?" You look up at him in disbelief as he stares down at you, smirking. "He wouldn't do this for you bro..." The indigo blood moves the hand from your thigh and starts to work himself out of his pants. "No else can do this for you. I'm the only one."

You squirm underneath his hand as you watch his bulge be pulled out of his baggy pants. "Y-you said that already." Your breath catches slightly as you speak, mind foggy with lust.

"Well its true ain't it?" He smirks and leans over you, resting a hand on either side of your head and leaning in to kiss you softly.

Once he pulls away he just stares down at you, looking at you expectantly. It takes you a moment to realize that he is expecting a reply. "Y-yes." You breath out shakily.

"Well then say it motherfucker." He smirks down at you and you rolls your hips up, feeling his bulge ghosting along your nook.

"God dammit Gamzee just do something!" You growl out, trying as hard as you can to appear hostile.

He reaches down and grabs onto one of your horns, causing your facade to immediately deteriorate as you let out a helpless whine. "Not until you say it Karbro."

His bulge is prodding curiously into your entrance, not stimulating you at all and you wonder briefly how the larger troll can seem so collected. His wet appendage slithers partway into your dripping nook and writhes a bit as you try to roll your hips against it, though it isn't enough. Suddenly you have forgotten entirely about your pride as you moan and sputter out quickly, "y-you're the only o-ne. No one else. I don't ne-eed anyone else Gamze-ahhh!~" his hips roll forward and he hilts the rest of the way into you, ripping an embarrassing yell from your throat.

"Ohh~ bro you feel motherfucking perfect... Real tight an hot~" he groans out quietly in your ear. His bulge writhes deep inside of you for a moment as he rolls his hips slowly, seeking friction against his member. You stare up at the ceiling, mouth slightly agape as you feel him pulse inside of you. The pressure is amazing as you are is finally filled with the highblood's large bulge. You roll your hips to the pace he has set, feeling the movement against the walls of your nook and watching your lover slowly come undone as he quickens his thrusts.

It's barely a minute later when both of your breathing has become ragged that you notice that this isn't enough. "G-Gamzee... I need more, pl- ngh please."

Your matesprit doesn't hesitate to guide one of your legs up over his shoulder, and sit up on his knees. This changes the angle of his thrusts, which you notice immediately. "Oh my god Gamzee there!" You practically yell out, forgetting for a moment about your friends down the hall. As soon as you remember, a small hand clamps over you mouth and you try to back any sounds you may make.

This only continues for a few seconds before a much larger hand is grabbing your wrist and pushing your hand away from your mouth. "Let em out motherfucker," his voice sounds so strained, as if he is working extremely hard to keep it steady, "I want everyone to hear that you're mine." He enunciates the last word with a hard thrust directly to your prostate, causing you to gasp for air, squirming and rolling your hips up the best that you can in an attempt to get him to do it again. "What do you need bro?" You look up to see him giving you probably the sexiest smirk ever, "I won't know unless you tell me." He's gone back to his original speed. It isn't quite slow, but it's definitely not what you want right now.

"Y-you sh-shit scrapping fu-ucker." Is all you manage to get out. Thats is, until he stops moving all together. "Ugh." You whine and squirm, kicking your legs a bit in agitation. All the while Gamzee just stares down at you, panting slightly and waiting. "God damnit Gam. I-im s-so close you asshole!" He tilts his head and feigns innocence while you hiss at him. Fine. You practically growl your next words out, trying to roll your hip against your lover's member. "Please fuck me harder Gamzee," you say bitterly while glaring up at him, "I need your freakishly large bone bulge to fuck my nook."

Needless to say, that wasn't what Gamzee was looking for. he holds still and continues to stare down at you for a moment, seeming to consider what to do. After a moment has pasted of just the two of you staring at each other, the clown finally moves. Though it isn't the part of him that you wanted to move. He drops his hand from your thigh and moves the hand on your hip, only to move them up and rests them both onto your grubscars. You take in a small breath, feeling the pleasure go straight toward your bulge and nook. You pant and keep rolling your hips but he doesn't budge.

A few minutes pass of just this; Gamzee continuing to run his long fingers across the raised skin on your sides and you desperately rolling your hip in search of stimulation. It isn't much longer before you are legitimately begging him to do something. "Pl-please," you practically sob through your panting, "please G-Gam... I'm so close. I need it really re-really bad... Please f-... Please fuck me hard Gamzee." Your mouth is slightly agape and you can feel Gamzee's bulge twitch inside of you in interest.

It must have been like hell for him to hold still that long because as soon as you say that, he's grabbing your hips again and thrusting into you roughly. The room is soon filled with the sounds of you moaning, an occasional grunt from Gamzee, and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

It's not long before you're tensing up and biting your lip, "g-g- ngh im there." Is the only thing you can bring yourself to say between thrust.

"You there?," he pants out and laughs breathlessly. "Well then come on motherfucker. Ain't no one all up and- mmh... stopping you." He reaches down and wraps his slender fingers around your bulge, pumping it quickly. It's less than a minute later when you go completely tense and curl up in complete pleasure. You can feel the warm liquid seep from your nook and you throw your head back in series of quiet moans.

You twitch as the highblood thrusts a few more times into your tightening nook. A quiet groan can be heard from him as he comes, his indigo material slowly mixes with the red on the blankets below you. You both hold still for a moment, breathing heavily. He stares down at you with half lidded eyes and you stare right back, too exhausted to move.

His bulge slowly slides out of your nook and after a minute or so, both of your bulges have returned to their sheaths.

Gamzee grabs a blanket from somewhere in the pile and spends the next bit of time cleaning the both of you off as best that he can. Once he has finished, he tosses the soiled towel somewhere across the room the plops down on top of you. "Ugh! Gamzee, fuck you're heavy! Get o-"

Before you can get the rest of your complaints out, the larger troll wraps his arms around you and rolls so you can lay on top of him. "Relax bro. I'm not all up and trying to smother you or nothing." He reaches somewhere over your heads and pulls a clean blanket down to drape over the two of you.

At this point you have become too tired to protest and just lay against him, pressing your cheek to his chest and soaking in his cold body temperature. You're just starting to fall asleep when you are brought back to reality again by your matesprits voice, "Hey Karbro?"

You internally groan as he snakes his arms around your waist to hold you close, "What Gamzee?"

"Im... Im all kinds a' sorry for dragging you away from Solbro." He kisses gently at your forehead, the cold of his skin relaxing and cooling you down.

You tilt your head toward the touch and sigh out quietly, "Why'd you do it anyway?" You blink at him through tired eyes.

He plays with your hair gently and kisses the top of your head again, "Solbro was taking my Karbro time."

This causes you to laugh slightly and snuggle against his chest. "You're ridiculous." You close your eyes and relax against him again, purring quietly as you start to doze off.

"And you're mine bro."


End file.
